¡¿Tsuna!
by PczZitoO
Summary: Porque cuando el humo rosa se disperso, ambos Guardianes esperaron encontrar a un viajero del tiempo de diez años en el futuro, no a una chica que los mirara y gritara completamente espantada; Era oficial, Tsuna odiaba los viajes en el tiempo. [Fem!Tsuna] [GenerBender] [Semi-UA]


**¿Regrese?**

 **I don't know**

 **¿Universo alterno? Cannon, bitch!**

 **¿Fem! Tsuna? Seep *-***

 **¿Gender Bender? También *-***

 **¿Pairing? Lo que sus mentes retorcidas gusten shippear**

 **¿Comedia? Te fallé mamá ;u;**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo deliro con sus personajes con ayuda de conejitos mentales hostigadores.

* * *

 **¡¿Tsuna?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—¡Vuelve aquí vaca estúpida!

—¡HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Aléjate Estupidera!

—jajajaja. Parece que se están divirtiendo ¿no es así Tsuna?

Tsuna quiso decirle a Yamamoto que no encontraba nada divertida la situación y que Gokudera lo que intentaba era estrangular a Lambo, o al menos esa era su intención hasta que I-pin llego y se unió a Gokudera para intentar detener al Guardián del rayo, a quien le importaba un carajo dejar un caos detrás de sí con tal de escapar de sus perseguidores.

—¡Parad chicos! —chilló sosteniendo un florero antes de que se hiciera añicos.

Si algo llegaba a romperse Reborn le haría pagar con sudor y sangre (mucha sangre) lo dañado, y no era para menos ¡Estaban en la mansión Vongola en Italia!

Sí, ni él lo creía

Era una larga historia que involucraba algunas fotos vergonzosas, sus valiosas vacaciones de invierno y la excusa de ser el próximo capo para cargarle la mano con papeleo y mucho entrenamiento espartano. Lo normal en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

¿Qué como terminaron así?

Era simple.

Todo comenzó con un inquieto y aburrido Lambo que creyó podía tomar las cajas arma de Gokudera para jugar. Sí, aunque usted no lo crea había sido culpa de Tsuna, indirectamente claro. Tenía muy mimamos a los niños hasta el punto de dejarlos jugar con Natsu en sus tiempos libres, sin embargo, Uri era un asunto muy diferente y peligroso (tanto por el animal como por su dueño). Y por ello, el futuro cielo de Vongola se encontraba tratando de detener a sus amigos y de paso, salvaguardar su billetera de deudas con muchos, muchos ceros.

—¡No Lambo! ¡Malo, malo! —chilló I-pin logrando arrebatarle las cajas armas para el alivio de Tsuna.

—¡I-pin traidora! —comenzó pero Gokudera le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le hizo soltar lagrimas de dolor antes de tomar devuelta sus armas.

—¡Te meteré una dinamita en esa cabeza hueca tuya si vuelves a secuestrar a Uri! —gruño agitando una dinamita en su dirección

—Ma, ma, él solo quería jugar —secundo Yamamoto con aire despreocupado, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la tormenta, el asentimiento de I-pin y los lloriqueos de Lambo

—Las armas no son juguetes, Lambo —intervino Tsuna asintiendo en su dirección solo para ver como sacaba granadas de su cabello.

¡Holy shit!

—¡GYAAAAAAHHHH! —lloró lanzándolas a diestra y siniestra.

Tsuna se encogió en su sitio preparándose mentalmente para cuando las granadas explotaran y llorando internamente su creciente e infinita deuda con Vongola; Gokudera como fiel mano derecha fue en su protección mientras Yamamoto, nada lento ni perezoso, anoto varios home runs mandando los explosivos por la ventana; I-pin, haciendo uso de sus técnicas de artes marciales mando otros tantos al jardín, desde donde un creciente temblor los sacudió.

Lambo y su increíble torpeza en los momentos menos indicados, lograron mandar a volar la bazuca de los diez años por los aires mientras todos se tambaleaban en sus lugares. Tsuna, aun hecho bolita en su sitio, miro horrorizado la dirección del arma.

—¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cerró los ojos y se preparo para ser enviado al futuro por largos cinco minutos, pero en su lugar el arma cayó a escasos pasos a su lado, quedándose tirada sin provocar mayor percance.

El silencio envolvió la sala por algunos segundos hasta que todos suspiraron aliviados, con excepción de Lambo.

—¿Qué alguien me recuerde por qué aun dejamos que la vaca estúpida tenga la bazuca? —bufó Gokudera llevándose una mano a la sien en un intento de encontrar la aparente, ilógica razón.

Yamamoto rió preguntándose internamente lo mismo, aunque con menos intensidad que sus otros dos amigos.

—Creo que perdí algunos años de vida —agregó Tsuna respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, la mano sobre su acelerado corazón por la adrenalina.

Después de su aventura en el futuro no quería saber nada más de viajes en el tiempo. Bastante había tenido que pasar con un Byakuran desquiciado, una Yuni que pedía ser rescatada y la caza Vongola.

No señor, no quería volver a pasar por cosas similares nunca más.

Pero el destino es tan bastardo y le gusta abofetear en la cara a las personas que en un parpadeo, el humo rosa inundo la habitación.

Yamamoto escucho a los niños toser, a Gokudera maldecir y a Tsuna gritar como nena, haciéndole difícil saber qué había pasado o quien había sido reemplazado. Si bien la vida junto a Tsuna era divertida, nada era normal; el humo rosa solo podía significar una sola cosa, y eso era: viajes en el tiempo.

I-pin abrió la ventana permitiendo que las siluetas se fueran delineando con mayor precisión, haciendo posible ubicar e identificar a cada uno; el humo rosa volviéndose menos denso.

—¡Lambi! —gimió Tsuna desde el suelo, aun tosiendo.

—¿Se encuentra bien Decimo? ¡Vaca estúpida! ¿Qué hiciste?

Lambo inflo los mofletes enojado

—¡Yo no hice nada Estupidera! —se defendió

Yamamoto parpadeo, la curiosidad estaba plasmada en su rostro cuando noto a Tsuna tensarse y ponerse nervioso. La bruma rosa desapareció paulatinamente dejando ver a Sawada aun en el suelo, más tieso que un muerto. Los ojos de los dos chicos se abrieron en incertidumbre que poco a poco se fue transformando en conmoción al notar la cascada de cabello castaño que caía detrás del pequeño cuerpo, los hombros pequeños, el fino cuello y el rostro con rasgos aniñados y femeninos.

Tan pronto ella los vio gritó, mucho más agudo y rompe tímpanos de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

—¿H-Haya-chan, Tatsu-chan-n? —balbuceó.

Ambos Guardianes la miraron desencajados; ella volteo a todas partes, espantándose aun mucho más cuando se encontró con Lambo e I-pin

—¡Hiiiiiiiii! ¡Lambi e U-pin también!

—¿D-Decimo? —Gokudera fue el primero en reaccionar, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente de que Tsuna había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido una chica completamente desconocida. —¡¿Dónde está Decimo?! —interrogó sacando un par de dinamitas, el rostro desfigurado por el enojo y un aura amenazante.

—¡Hiiiiiiieeeeee~! No te acerques —chilló alejándose del grupo y haciéndose bolita, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza y los ojos llorosos.

—La estas asustando —intervino Yamamoto al verla temblando, recordándole vagamente a un conejo; estaba al borde del colapso y Gokudera parecía obviarlo y a la vez importarle poco, solo faltaba que comenzara a hiperventilar y la perderían.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido EXTREMO? ¡Fue tan intenso que la tierra tembló!

Yamamoto quiso darse una facepalm al escuchar los pasos acercándose.

—¿One-san? —la chica levanto la cabeza esperanzada de su posición defensiva, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando vio llegar al Sasagawa mayor.

Esté la miro por un largo momento, y para sorpresa de ambos chicos no dijo nada ni hizo un escándalo. Solo se quedo ahí. Intercambiando miradas con la chica, que parecía a punto de desmayarse

—¿Qué le paso a Sawada? —cuestiono de repente haciendo a la lluvia a la tormenta ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Ella en cambio, quiso echarse a llorar.

Los Guardianes la miraron a conciencia haciéndola encogerse aun más en su sitio y poniéndola nerviosa. Era casi una copia de Tsuna, a excepción de unos cuantos detalles, como el cabello, sus facciones, el busto y el uniforme escolar femenino de Nami-chuu que portaba.

—¿Tsuna/Decimo? —inquirieron Yamamoto y Gokudera con creciente curiosidad y contrariedad.

Ella reaccionó al nombre, confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿C-Chicas? ¿Dónde termine? ¡Esto no es el futuro!

El alma estaba a punto de escapársele; Estaba segura que ese no era el futuro y tampoco lucia como la azotea de la escuela. Ya comenzaba a entrar en crisis nuevamente cuando el niño que se parecía a Lambi hablo:

—¡Gyajajaja, Tsuna es una niña! —se echó a reír señalándole con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tsunayumi no supo si sentirse ofendida o no.

En efecto, ella era una chica, pero como lo dijo el niño sonaba ofensivo.

—¡A callar vaca! —le cortó Gokudera acercándose a ella con más delicadeza al saber que era su amado y santificado jefe—, ¿qué le paso Decimo? —cuestionó con voz suave y casi sin aliento, más por el shock que por otra cosa.

Si bien la situación era una locura, debería ser el Tsuna de diez años en el futuro quien estuviera ahí, no una versión femenina de él mismo. Gokudera ya comenzaba a hacer una infinidad de teorías que involucraban escenarios desastrosos y múltiples involucrados cuando ella habló:

—¿D-Decimo? Haya-chan prometió ya no llamarme así.

& los Guardianes presentes estuvieron a un paso del sonrojo al ver su expresión.

Porque si bien era del conocimiento común que Tsuna era lindo, su versión femenina era mucho más linda.

Adorable ~ —ese era el pensamiento general de los adolescentes. Uno que haría llorar a su Tsuna ante su ausencia de apariencia «macho alfa pecho peludo que se respeta»

—N-No sé qué paso, un momento estaba con ustedes, es decir, con mis amigas en la azotea de la escuela cuando Lambi se tropezó y la bazuka cayó sobre mí —relató sintiéndose nerviosa al tener todas las miradas sobre ella. Ver las versiones masculinas de sus amigas era extraño, DEMASIADO —, ¡y ahora estoy aquí sin saber qué sucede o donde estoy!

Bien, la Tsuna femenina era mucho más nerviosa y ansiosa que su Tsuna.

—Estas en la mansión Vongola —respondió Yamamoto sonriéndole para tranquilizarla —, parece que intercambiaste lugares con nuestro Tsuna

Ella asintió lentamente, procesando lo dicho por el chico que era idéntico a Tatsuya; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y se abstuvo de gritar al tener una súbita y brutal epifanía.

—¿A-Aquí so-oy un h-hombre? —preguntó casi atragantándose con las palabras.

¡Holy shit!

Bien, al parecer si era en esencia Tsuna. Ignoró olímpicamente el tema de Vongola, la mansión y que estuvieran armados para caer en el traumatismo producido por su cambio de género.

—¡Un hombre EXTREMO, el más extremo de entre todos los extremos! —confirmo Ryohei enérgico, recordando cuando conoció a Tsuna

Hermosos y extremos recuerdos ¡Ah ~!

—¡Hiiiiiiiii! —Tsunayumi no sabía que era peor, que Ryoko fuera escalofriante similar al chico de cabello blanco o que sus palabras fueran verdad. El Tsuna de ese universo debía ser un monstruo.

Después de todo, él había aceptado ser el decimo capo de la Famiglia Vongola mientras ella aun se reusaba tonzudamente a ello; suficiente tenia con que Reborn le disparara constantemente con su arma y le amenazara para aceptar el puesto para tener que lidiar con mercenarios, otros jefes de la mafia, Famiglias enemigas y problemas espacio-temporales.

De verdad no quería pensar en cómo terminarían las cosas en su mundo...

—No es tan malo, creo —secundo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza con una tentativa sonrisa.

—No importa el género, Decimo siempre será el mejor, estúpido Friki del beisball —amonesto Gokudera dándole una mirada irritada.

Tsuna no sabía si detenerlos o disfrutar de esa extraña interacción entre ambos chicos que se asemejaban a sus dos amigas más cercanas. Aun cuando Haya-chan lo negara a muerte, disfrutaba de la compañía de Tatsu-chan; y parecía que en ese universo no era diferente. O al menos no tanto.

—Por destruir la paz y practicar el hacinamiento, los morderé hasta la muerte —declaró un cabreado Hibari con tonfas en mano.

Todas esas explosiones y gritos habían interrumpido su placido sueño y alguien tenía que pagar por ello. ¡Oh sí! Correría sangre.

La Decima casi se ahoga con el propio aire al verlo.

& pensar que se creía la única suicida (realmente era homicidio doloso, Reborn intentaba matarla) al elegir a Hibari-san como su Guardiana de la nube, su «yo» de ese mundo debía estar desquiciado para hacer lo mismo por propio libre albedrio.

Los ojos fríos y afilados cayeron sobre ella como imanes, y sin reparar en explicaciones y cosas mundanas, se impulso en su dirección con una de las tonfas en alto; un aura sedienta de sangre y la mirada brillante y violenta de una bestia.

—¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! —alcanzó a gritar volviendo a su posición de bolita.

¡PUFF!

La tonfa le golpeo violentamente en el rostro, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás.

La sangre salpico la alfombra persa y Tsuna dio de lleno contra uno de los exhibidores que contenía una colección de animalitos de cristal, que quedo reducido a astillas y piezas rotas.

—¡Hibari bastardo! —rugió Gokudera, amenazándole con una dinamita que hubiera encendido y arrojado a la alondra de no ser por el quejido que soltó Tsuna desde su sitio.

—Hn

Contrario a lo que cualquiera supondría, incluidos sus amigos, Tsuna no lloraba ni se quejaba por el dolor —hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a él por los entrenamientos espartanos de su pequeño tutor demonio—, sino por la enorme cantidad de dinero por la que vendería su alma a Vongola. Porque si bien, aun no aceptaba ser «Neo Primo Vongola», con semejante desastre (y deuda de incalculables ceros) era obvio que Reborn aprovecharía para salirse con la suya.

Era oficial, odiaba los viajes en el tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **¿Wut?**

 **No esperé que quedara largo D:!**

 **¿Qué decir, qué decir?**

 **Pues esta es una de mis primeras ideas para KHR!. Seep, ya tenia esta cosa en la cabeza antes de «Resonancia», «Reverse», «Sol de medianoche» e incluso mucho antes que «Treasure». Curiosamente, ninguna de mis ideas originales (en el sentido de primeras ideas originales) han sido plasmadas, je.**

 **Algún día, algún día ~**

 **Fue divertido escribirlo, aunque mi sentido del humor es tan defo como el amor de Meri(?) but, creo que salio bien.**

 **Dejo la incógnita del fin por si, ya saben, decido continuarlo.**

 **De acuerdo a sus comentarios o a mis cantidades enormes de plot bunnies decidiré si hacer una segunda parte con lo sucedido con Tsuna en el universo de Fem!Tsuna. Solo el tiempo lo dirá xD**

 **Gracias por leer, me hacen un pez feliz con problemas mentales de conejitos hostigadores ;u;**

 **Dudas, criticas destructivas o constructivas, su humilde opinión, todo es bienvenido.**

 **Pc fuera!**

 **Paz :v**

 **Sí te gusto, por favor deja un review c:**


End file.
